The Lost 6 Months
by Valkyrie7161998
Summary: This is the story dealing with Daniel while he was supposedly killed. Please read trials and tribulations before this story. He must work the 500 miles back to the walls of Zootopia with the help of an old friend. He will deal with many struggles in the path but he never gives up. This will deal from the time from when he wakes up from the shooting till he makes it to the walls.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Reader. This is the story of Daniel trying to make his way back to Emily after he is supposedly killed. It will deal with his troubles in trying to make his way back to Zootopia from the far side of Deerbroke county. It is over 500 miles from deerbrooke county to Zootopia. Daniel must fight his way back. He runs into a friend from a long time ago and they help him back to Zootopia.

This is just another introduction I will have the first chapter posted later today as I need to write it and send it to my beta reader PrinceOfBlades. I hope you all have a good time reading this as I have a good time writing.

Until then.

The Valkyrie


	2. Waking up to a tragedy

**Ok time to start the first chapter. This is set in third person showing what happens to Daniel after he is shot. This will start with them picking up the body and moving it. I don't have anything else to put here but I am sending this to PrinceOfBlades so if he has anything it will go under here.**

 **PrinceOfBlades didn't have anything to add**

"Grab him. We can't leave him here. He might survive." Two wolves picked up the body of Daniel. They loaded the unconscious snow leopard into the back of the charger. "Damn he is heavy." One says to the other. They throw him in the back seat. Austin gets into the front. "Change of plans boys. Patch him up. I want to hide him and make sure he sees what happens without him." Austin starts the car and puts it in drive. He spins the car around and drives off. Two shots ring out and hit the back of the car. Still he keeps driving. The two wolves are doing what they could but it's not much. "We need to get him to a doctor. He will die if we don't." Austin huffs but turns into the hospital. They rush Daniel in and put a gun to the doctor's head. "Get him stable and able to be moved." The doctor then spends the next three hours doing what he can to patch up the injured snow leopard. "You must have though his heart was in the same place as a tiger. You missed it but just barely. He is stable though I would recommend leaving him here for the police." Austin pulls out a suppressed pistol and shoots the doctor.

"Time to go boys get him back to the car. Take him to Cliffside for now. After he is healthy enough to move to another location take him to Peninsula. Put him under a false name. Tell them he is claiming to be Daniel the snow leopard that was shot and killed and wants to hurt Emily." Austin get out and starts walking away. The wolves do as instructed and take him to Cliffside.

Daniel is there for the next two weeks. He is locked in a cell and left to rot. One day the wolves come back. Daniel is much thinner now and looks starved. HE scrounged on what he could find but it wasn't much. Very little activity is at the old hospital. He finds the occasional bird to eat. (They are not sentient in my story) The wolves shoot him with a tranquilizer and he slips into his own mind.

 _Emily I am so sorry. It was a trap. By now you have been informed and probably planning my funeral. Trust me as soon as I can I will make my way back. These little shits don't know who they are messing with._

He woke up in a sterile white room. The lack of scents confused him. He couldn't determine where he was. He knew one thing. He didn't want to be here. He wasn't trapped or changed down but was wearing a thin white t shirt and white sweat pants. He walked over to the door and opened it. It wasn't locked which surprised him but when he looked round he realized why. He was in a mental institution.

He walked over to the receptionist and said. "I don't know why I am here but I am Daniel Sofield ZPD officer. I must get back to my partner. She needs me. She thinks they killed me and is probably worried sick." The receptionist looked at him sweetly "Mr. Hill you need to go lie down. Daniel was killed and you most certainly aren't him." Danie took it about as well as if someone had slapped him. "Prove it. I am Daniel and can prove it." The receptionist looked sweetly at him "Look at the T.V. His funeral is being broadcasted live." Daniel turned and looked at the T.V. Emily was talking at his funeral. She was crying. He couldn't watch anymore. He picked up the scissors left unsecure on the counter. He threw them with surprising accuracy into the T.V. Suddenly several guards came out and tried to push a needle into Daniel's arm. He reared back and dropped the first guard. He then turned and took a fighting stance at the last two. They came at him one at a time. He grabbed the first by the arm and spun him away. He then attacked the third on his own. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this shit today. The third guard pulled a gun on him. He threw his hands up and acted like he was surrendering. He then Grabbed the pistol by the slide. The guard fired but the round missed. Since he was holding the slide it didn't rechamber the next round. He then proceeded to hit the guard in the crotch. He let go of the gun and dropped to the floor. Daniel was still holding the gun and pulled the slide back chambering the next round. He pointed it at the guard. Suddenly a very familiar snow leopard came out from the side. He recognized him as Zachary! His best friend since high school. He thought Zachary was dead. Zachary grabbed the receptionist by the arm. Daniel pointed the gun at her. "Now lets try this again. Let us go." The orderly pushed the button and let the door open.

HE used the orderly as a hostage. They walked over to the oldest car there. It was an old ford f150. It was a 5 speed so Daniel could drive it. Zachary was busy hotwiring the truck. He heard the sirens in the distance. "Work the lock don't look for the cars." He glanced up and said to himself. "You idiot I said work the lock." He then realized it was a manual. "Daniel roll start it." Daniel waved the orderly off. "You forget a thousand things every day. Make sure we and this truck are one of them." He got in and put the truck in first and let it roll down the hill. He let the clutch out and it started right up. Zachary smiled. "Lets get the hell out of here."

 **So, there you have it. Its five hundred miles to Zootopia and they have escaped. Gut feeling says the truck won't make it and they are stranded ;)**

 **PrinceOfBlades. Anything to add?**

 **Until next time**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


	3. Crash Coarse

**And we're back. Time return to the adventures of Daniel and Zachary as they make their way back to the city. FYI the gun take away move Daniel uses is real and I can do it surprisingly fast. Not much else to say. Oh, and when it say telling someone they are number one it means flipping them off. In case you didn't know.**

 **PrinceOfBlades you got anything?**

 **Hello readers hope you are enjoying the story so far I know I am but I won't keep you so on with it.**

 **All right let's get back in**

Zachary is trying to hold on as Daniel is driving the truck like he stole it. Which he technically did. They turned down a side road hopping to miss all the police cars. Their luck wasn't that good as there was one facing them on this road. Daniel looked at Zachary. "Buckle up. We are going to play chicken. He will ram us but his vehicle will sustain more damage." Zachary looked at him like you can't be serious but when he saw Daniel's eyes and heard the engine rev up he fastened the seatbelt. Daniel dumped the clutch casing the back wheels to slip on the pavement and create a small cloud of smoke.

The truck jerked forwards and staled. Zachary just laughed. "Nailed it!" He said. Daniel told him he was number one and restarted the truck. He let the clutch out and drove towards the police car. The resulting crash was devastating. The cars had closed on each other at 100 miles per hour. (both cars were doing 50 but the crash was the same as a single car hitting a wall at 100) Daniel and Zachary both lurched forwards in their seat and fell back. The airbags deployed smashing into their faces. Daniel realized his snout was broken and blood was gushing everywhere. His once snow white fur with the occasional grey spot was now stained blood red. Zachary fared better as he blocked it with his arms.

"Damn bro. That fucking hurts." Zachary said. "Does the ZPD really think this is a good idea?" Daniel smiles. "They aren't use to hitting big trucks like this. Besides they normally use SUVs when they ram the car. This guy used his charger." Daniel opened the door of the truck Steam was billowing out of the hood. "Smashed in radiator and looks like a cracked engine block. She's toast." Daniel said. "Grab what you can salvage from the charger. Makes sure he isn't dead. Grab his radio and gun. Pop the trunk and grab what in there then hand cuff him to the steering wheel." Zachary got the unconscious mammal out. "He's breathing luck for us." Zachary stripped him of the weapon and tazer. He handcuffed him to the starring wheel. He unclipped the radio and walked back to Daniel. He was raiding the trunk of the cruiser. "Got a 12 gauge and what looks like an MP5. Zachary walked over. "I call the MP5. Is it single fire or automatic?" Daniel looked at him. "It's an automatic but I only have three spare mags so conserve ammo. There are two spare boxes of ammo for it and I have three five round boxes for the shotgun." Daniel stopped talking when he heard the officer speak. "Shit." Then more agitated. "Why in the hell am I handcuffed to the steering wheel?"

Daniel walked over to the front of the cruiser. "Did you really try to take down a f250 with this charger?" The tiger looked up. "Wasn't my brightest move, was it?" The tiger laughed nervously. Daniel smiled. "I learned the same move n training too. Names Daniel Sofield. I'm supposedly dead right now." The tiger looked at him. "No, you are Ryan Hill. I was told you are trying to hurt Emily Gibson. I can't let you do that." Daniel smiles and shakes his head. "Now why the hell does everyone thing that?" He turns to Zachary. "Can you explain to this mammal that I am Daniel and have no intentions of hurting Emily." Zachary turned and said, "I don't know you look dangerous to me." Daniel again told his friend he was number one. "I've known you since kindergarten and you are still a pain in my ass." Daniel said. He turned to the tiger. "I'm going to radio and say you got into a wreck with us. We have fled and you got knocked unconscious by the wreck. Sorry man. You can report this to Chief Bogo of the ZPD Badge number 76251. And I am sorry about this." The tiger looked up. "Sorry about what." As soon as he finished Daniel smack him with the butt of the pistol leaving the tiger unconscious.

Zachary looked over. "That's got to hurt. We need to go. They will be here soon and we need to not be." Daniel looked over at the police cruiser. All he could picture was Emily in the front seat of the car and him in the shotgun place. He could picture the first day he rode with her very clearly. He started to slip into the memory but was stopped when Zachary sacked him. "We ain't got time to sit here and daydream. We need to move." He was right. If they didn't get a move on now they wouldn't make it at all. "There is a gas station about a mile down the road. Let's hid out there." Daniel nodded in agreement. "Let's roll then" They then walked off down the road. Headed towards the gas station and hopefully towards better luck then what they have dealt with so far.

Zachary and Daniel walked for an hour or so. It was a very hot day. "Are you sure the gas station is this way? I am tired of walking on this damn road!" Daniel yelled out that last part. Zachary looked him over. "I know it's hot, I am a snow leopard as well. It's less than a quarter mile I see the sign." Daniel smiled. "Sorry but I just miss seeing her. The sooner I get back the better." Daniel quipped a slight bit of a tear forming in his eye. "Don't let them see that they get to you, my ass. You sir have gone soft." Zachary said happily. Daniel racked the shotgun. He pointed it at Zachary. "Call me soft again and you will see what I can do." Zachary said. "If you were going to shoot me you would now let's go." Daniel lowered the shotgun. "You know I love you bro. That's the only reason I didn't shoot you." Zachary smiled as well. "Besides. You wouldn't do well without me." "Bull shit. I made well after joining the ZPD." Daniel instantly regretted it. "I didn't. I ended up in this hell hole. When you attacked, I knew I had a friend and it was time to get the hell out of dodge." Daniel smiled. "I don't know who you think you're talking to. I'm Ryan Hill and apparently trying to kill Emily Gibson. You better watch out." Daniel was being his usual smart ass self and Zachary told him he was number one.

After another half hour, they made it to the station. Only to find it was abandon. "You said this place was open." Zachary turned. "I never said it was open. I said it would a place to hide out in." Daniel walked around the building. "Hey there is a car garage back here." Zachary ran around the building. "Bust it open maybe our lucks changing for a bit." Daniel raised the shotgun and blasted the lock to smithereens. He opened the door. His shotgun hit the ground. "Holy shit bro."

 **Sorry but this needed to be a cliffhanger. So the next chapter is going up and I will try to have one for trials in the next couple of days or so. Please review as I love reading them.**

 **Until then**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceofBlades**


	4. Finding work and cars

**So, this is the first writing debut of PrinceOfBlades. I am very excited to bring this to you. Please let him know what you think and if you want to see more.**

"Holy shit bro" the two snow leopards stood wide eyed at the machine in the garage, the car inside is a firebird trans am the paint faded black from being in the sun too long, what makes this bad boy stand out is the T-tops still on the roof of the car making all that more valuable. Daniel started to walk over to the car when a paw landed on his shoulder.

"Hey where are you going?" Zackary asked. "I'm going to drive this beast"

"No, you're fucking not, I'm driving" Daniel scoffed "and why do you get to drive?" Zackary pointed a finger at him "Because you destroyed a truck not an hour ago, that's why, so suck it up" Daniel wanted to argue but he had a point and arguing would have wasted more time, they jumped in the car Daniel remembering to pick up his shotgun keeping it and Zackary's mp5 in the foot well.

"Fuck where are the keys?" Zackary said searching the car "Try the sun visor dump ass" He did and the keys fell on his head then into his lap.

"Dump ass" muttered Daniel "shut up" Zackary said with a smirk as he turned the ignition shifting into gear and setting off down the road.

They drove for a while Daniel just enjoying the sound of the rushing wind and the humming of the engine, his mind once again turned to Emily she would have loved this just driving along without a care in the world, he could picture it now her fur moving like a wave in the sea as the wind rushes by.

"Daniel"

Her eyes meeting his as she glances at him with a beautiful smile on her muzzle.

"Daniel"

He could fell her fur under his paws as he brings her into a tender kiss, bliss pure bliss was there's as his heart soared high into the sky.

"Daniel!"

He snapped back to his friend still driving. "what?!" Daniel growled. "Still thinking about her huh?" Daniel sighed "Yea, it's hard being away from her, anyway what's wrong?" Zackary glances back and forth from the road to Daniel as he talks. "Well I've been thinking were going to need supplies to get back ammo, guns, food etc." Daniel nods "Yea, okay I see what you mean but what's your point?" "My point is we are going to need money and with you being chased by the police officers we can't get it legally" Daniel nods again.

"Well seems like we're going to earn it illegally any ideas?" "Yea one I worked a couple of jobs for this guy just taking stuff from A to B and for good money" "well the only idea I had was to rob a store so yea let's go with your idea" Zackary drove a little longer until they came up on an old warehouse with storage containers dotted around. They went inside without their weapons Zackery told Daniel to leave them behind with him complaining all the way.

As they went inside mammals were everywhere moving boxes here and there as they walked Daniel had to ask. "Bro this guy you worked for is he by any chance a smuggler?" Zackary walked a second longer before they came up on a black panther in a black and white suit and tie. "Ok let me do the talking and yes he is." He then opened his arm wide from side to side.

"Leon" he said as the panther turned with a smile on his muzzle. "Zackary" he greeted back and pulled him into a hug. "How are you and what can I do for you?" Zackary broke the hug and smiled.

"I'm fine but I'm in a pinch and in need of some cash for me and my friend Daniel here" He said as he pointed to Daniel. "Can you help us out?" Leon thought about it before he answered. "Yes I believe I can if you would deliver this package for me on delivery the client will pay $500 what do you say?"

"Sure, where the package going?" After they got the address a town about an hour away putting the package in the foot well and saying their goodbyes they left for the town. After about half an hour they came up on a police checkpoint with two officers there stopping the car Zackary was thinking when Daniel jumped out with shotgun in paw. "When you hear a shot and they move drive past and ill meet you on the other side". Daniel dove into a field of tall thick grass off to one side of the checkpoint, a minute went by.

BANG! Zackary heard the shot and like Daniel said they moved to find were that shot came from he drove through the checkpoint without a problem, a second later Daniel came running out of the grass and jumped back into the panting. "Nice going bro" Zackary said as he bumped his fist into his shoulder.

They made it to the town in no time and headed for the address when they got there a mammal was waiting in a black hood after giving him the package he spoke. "Thanks, here's your money and there's a little extra in there we heard about the cops nice going by the way" and with that he was gone. "$600 not bad huh" Zackary said but Daniel was looking across the street at an electronic store.

"Hey give me $100" "why?" "Just do it you'll thank me later" Daniel made his way over to the store, 5 minutes later he was back with a box and placing it in the truck hopping back into the car Zackary ask. "So, what is it?" "It's a CB radio I'll be able to install it when we get back so we can commutate while driving" Daniel said with a smile.

"So" Zackary said slapping the wheel "Where too bro?"

 **It's a short chapter but I think it's very good. I am hoping that PrinceOfBlades is willing to write more. I am going to have him write a chapter for Trials and Tribulations. Hopefully it will be a longer chapter but for now this is awesome.**

 **Until next time,**

 **PrinceOfBlades and Valkyrie**


End file.
